


Santa Chonce is Cumming to Town

by zhildren



Category: One Direction (Band), Santa Claus - Fandom, zhildren
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Niall, F/M, Santa Kink, get your spirit ready to be connected to the meaning of life, larry stylinson - Freeform, there actually isnt daddy niall, there isnt even daddy i just added, theres actually no larry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhildren/pseuds/zhildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If santa comes from the north pole does santa chonce come from hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Chonce is Cumming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE

It's Christmas Eve and you tuck yourself into bed.

Dalia just made fun of your eyebrows and told you you were soft so you were already in a bad mood. I mean how can you not be? She's not even real. She's probably going to call Cyan out for something next.

You flip over to look at your phone. Karina is complaining about something, but you can't bring yourself to care because something is wrong with your sheets. 

You look down and gosh didly darn, you see spilled nail polish all over your perfect, faded red sheets. Tonight just isn't your night. Hopefully Chirstmas will bring something better. 

You go back to the groupchat and see Karina just isn't shutting up and Cyan is being called a crayola crayon bitch just as you predicted.

"Wow." you think to yourself, wondering if you're a wizard because you can see the future. Kinda like Merlin...

Your cat jumps onto your bed. It's so fucking stupid what the fuck where's Zarin to take care of this. Your friends are flops.

You think about the noodles you just ate and how sad it is that they're gone. You begin to cry. Today sucked. 

Elle had to take you to preschool and you hate preschool. You aren't even the right age, she just drops you off there and leaves you to fend for yourself against the parasite children. 

The only thing going for you was that today, in support group, the topic was incest. You love incest. It's just the meaning of life right?

You check your phone again. Lotus Tomatoson and Banana Jungleworms just had a baby. This puts you in an even worse mood, knowing Banana got some 24 months ago and you didn't.

Chirstmas will be better. All you have to do is wait for the night to pass. 

 

But what you didn't know was that everything was going to start and everything was going to end that Christmas Eve night. 

 

***

BANG 

You jolt up from your bed. You were having a nice dream about The 100 and something just woke you up. The question is: what was it?

"Hello?" you call, only to recieve no repsonse.

You swing your legs over your bed to stand.

You run downstairs and see something you did not expect. 

It's your fucking cat.

You sigh and turn around, exposing yourself to the real source of the sound

It's a man. A man. Amen.

"Who are you?" you ask, taking a step closer to the figure.

He steps into the light.

"I'm Santa. Santa Chonce."

You gasp. This is such a coincidenc,e for you just got one of his merch shirts in the mail.

"So you're real?" you askas he steps closer  
to you.

"I always thought santa would be less...."

"Less what?" he asks dropping his toy sack to the ground. 

"Less..." you trail off, he starts to unbutton his shirt.

The fire isn't even on, but it's already getting hotter in the room.

You pull your phone out to mute the groupchat because you won't have anyone disturbing you for this.... this was your dream.

"Oh Santa Ch*nce" You fall into his open arms, hearing your cat whine in the backround. 

You tell the cat to shut up.

Everything is a blur and all you feel is steam and everything gettinf hotter and hotter.

The next thing you know his red jacket's on the ground and he's still holding you in his arms.

"So have you been naughty or nice." he asks, whispering in your ear.

The cat is finally quiet too.

"I think I've been good" you ask oblivious." Though, one time I did-

Santa Chonce cuts you off "You're unproblematic, I already know."

He brings his lips to yours. You want to hiss because his breath smells like noodles, but you can't. It's like he's devouring you whole.

Santa Chonce whips out his dick but it ain't there.

"I think it's time to make you a naughty girl, right?" Santa Chonce says as he travels his eyes down your body. 

Even though he has a lacking in body parts, your body is still shaking in excitement.

"I can be naughty for you." You say, seductively.

You're so excited at the possibility of having sex, you can finally have something to talk about with Banana.

If only Santa Chonce was related to you, then it would be even more perfect.

"You are going to love this so much." He says getting closer to you. 

"Lay down on the sofa."

You follow his instructions. If there's one thing you learned from Amelia, it's following instructions.

"You didn't put cookies for me to eat." He growls as he slips down your sweatpants.

He touches you, making you moan in pleasure. 

"What are you going to do about it?" You ask.

"Shh." He puts his lips on your mouth "Open that pretty mouth of yours, please."

You open your mouth and he stick his fingers inside, "Suck them." He says.

You begin to slowly suck; making him groan.

"Do it faster, baby" Santa Chonce says, hissing.

You comply to his demands and begin to suck them faster.

You begin to see black spots.

Everything is moving so fast and before you know it he puts two fingers inside you, thrusting them in so hard you can't handle it anymore. 

You hear screams, but you don't know if it's you or your cat.

Seeing you struggle Santa Chonce removes his fingers, shaking his head.

"You disappointed me." he says darkly.

You can barely move, and you don't know why.

"I'll see you in hell" he laughs as he disappears inside your chimney.

You try to resist, but the darkness pulls you with him.

***

Police Report

Date: December 25, 2019

Location: Your Home

A teenage girl was found dead in her bedroom on Christmas day. Neighbors say they heard her yelling hysterically at a cat. This cat was found boiled to death on an oven. Her friend Briana shares the information that the girl was previously upset about the class Briana had signed up to take about gardening. She was strangely frustrated by the planting of baby lotus flowers. The girl was found surrounded by her own blood on already blood stained sheets. We don't have much more information on her past or what she was doing, but written on her hand were the words "see you in hell."

 

Name: You  
Cause: Unknown  
Medical Past: Schizophrenia


End file.
